Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Twilight Sparkle's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Twilight Sparkle ID S4E15.png|Alicorn pony, Twilight Time Twilight S2E25 cropped.png|Unicorn pony, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight filly crop S2E25.png|Filly, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Alternate forms Twilight Flopple ID S1E9.png|Poison joke, Bridle Gossip Twilight enraged ID S1E15.png|Enraged, Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight Sparkle statue ID S1E17.png|Turned to stone, Stare Master Twilight Sparkle Earth pony ID S2E01.png|Earth pony, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight corrupted ID S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle as a Crystal Pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle pegasus S4E11 cropped.png|Pegasus pony, Three's A Crowd Twilight with Cadance's mane S4E11.png|With Princess Cadance's mane, Three's A Crowd Twilight Sparkle Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight Sparkle blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle's Rainbow Power form ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle living drawing ID S5E12.png|Living book illustration, Amending Fences Twilight Sparkle human at lockers EG.png|Human form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle anthro ID EG.png|Half-pony form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Outfits Twilight Statue of Liberty outfit ID S1E1.png|Statue of Liberty/"too green" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight "too yellow" outfit ID S1E1.png|"Too yellow" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight "too poofy" outfit ID S1E1.png|"Too poofy" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight polka dot outfit ID S1E1.png|"Not poofy enough" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight in powdered wig ID S1E1.png|"Too frilly" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight in workout outfit ID S1E1.png|"Too shiny" outfit, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight sparkly corset ID S1E1.png|Sparkly corset, Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight fancy saddle ID S1E3.png|Fancy saddle, The Ticket Master Twilight winter garments ID S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up garments, Winter Wrap Up Twilight All-Team Organizer ID S1E11.png|All-Team Organizer, Winter Wrap Up Twilight bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Twilight Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|First Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Twilight Sparkle as Star Swirl the Bearded ID S02E04.png|Star Swirl the Bearded costume, Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well ID S02E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight birthday dress ID S2E9.png|Birthday dress, Sweet and Elite Twilight taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Twilight - Clover the Clever S2E11.png|Clover the Clever costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Future Twilight ID S2E20.png|Future Twilight, It's About Time Twilight camo outfit ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Twilight dragon outfit ID S2E21.png|"Crackle's cousin", Dragon Quest Twilight bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn ID S04E06.png|The Masked Matter-Horn, Power Ponies Twilight cheerleader ID S4E10.png|Cheerleader outfit, Rainbow Falls Twilight waitress ID S4E11.png|Waitress outfit, Three's A Crowd Twilight wizard S4E11.png|Wizard costume, Three's A Crowd Twilight - Commander Easyglider ID S4E21.png|Commander Easyglider costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight Sparkle Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Twilight Sparkle rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Twilight's first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Twilight Sparkle pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle anthro ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Miscellaneous Human Twilight ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Comic issue 19 Alternate Twilight.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Twilight Sparkle live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Twilight anthro ID WeLoveFine.png|Half-pony form, WeLoveFine merchandise Cutie marks AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles (usual) Twilight Sparkle equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Category:Character gallery pages